Amistad
by Sakura.-Mudou
Summary: ¡Tienes que mejorar tu relación con los países! -Gritaba su superior -¡Un amigo! ¡Aunque sea UNO!


**Desclaimer: **Los awesomes personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen y tienen su respectivo dueño. Aunque me gustaría que salieran los países latinos ¬.¬

**Pareja: **Rusia y Fem. México

O_O

* * *

><p>-¡Tienes que mejorar tus relaciones con los demás países! –Gritaba un hombre tras la puerta, aventando todo tipo de objetos contra esta.<p>

Otro se encontraba fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con ambas manos. Estaba nervioso.

-¡No es mi culpa! – Gritó deprimido el joven que estaba afuera, alejándose de la habitación. Un aura púrpura le cubría. Su rostro estaba deprimido.

-¿Se...ñor?..Se encuentra bien… ¿Rusia? – Preguntó el joven rubio con lentes.

-¿Estonia…quiere ser…uno con Rusia?..Da~ -Preguntó, sonriendo como siempre, solo que aquella aura le hacía ver tétrico, asustando al pobre de Estonia. Quien salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

El joven ruso agachó la cabeza. _¿Tanto miedo doy? _Pensó para sí mismo. Caminó a la puerta de la caza, con una botella de vodka en las manos. Adentrándose al bosque.

El general invierno tocaba la puerta.

Rusia lo odiaba. Odiaba que su casa fuera fría, tenebrosa y que no crecieran aquellas hermosas flores. Pero gracias a eso mismo, era invencible. Nadie podía contra su general.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo. Bebió de aquella transparente bebida. Quemando su garganta y calentando su cuerpo. Se tumbó en la nieve, cerca de lo que parecía un lago. Completamente congelado.

Se abrazó así mismo, el sol había desaparecido, en su lugar estaba una brillante luna.

Y los morados orbes de aquel joven se cristalizaron, rodando frías gotas saladas por sus pálidas mejillas.

-Iván no es un psicópata. –Susurró, bebiendo más vodka.

Y muchas voces se hicieron presentes.

-¡Lo siento hermano! –Una chica de grandes atributos sollozaba, corriendo y alejándose de él.

-Ve~... ¡Doitsu! –Chilló un chico.

-Hermano…- Visualizó a su pequeña hermana. Natasha. La única capaz de hacer temblar a la pobre nación. Lloró más fuerte, sintiendo un escalofrió en su espalda. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

A lo lejos….

-¡Pinche Gringo hijo de la chingada! – Gritaba una chica, a lo lejos se veía un avión. Y un leve sonido de –Lo siento-

-¡Me las pagarás cuando vuelva! –Gritó la joven morena de ojos verdes.

–Lo siento madre, perdóname por decir tales palabras...Pero es que, traerme hasta acá y aventarme en no sé donde…-La chica sollozó. El lugar era frio. Si bien iba abrigada, no se comparaba con el clima cálido de su casa.

-Bien…bien… de nada sirve llorar. –Respiró profundo. Acomodó la bolsa que llevaba con ella y empezó a caminar. Le agradecía al joven Canadá por recomendarle abrigarse.

-Pobre Matt, tener de hermano a ese idiota. –De su bolsa sacó un termo, abrió este y el humo de aquella bebida dejó rastro en el aire. Bebió un poco de esta.

-Ah, nada mas calientito que un atolito*- Susurró, colocado el termo en su lugar y empezó a caminar.

Escuchaba atenta los sonidos del bosque. Tan melancólicos, acompañados del crujir de la nieve bajo sus pies.

Y llegó a un claro, donde al parecer, había un lago. Pero estaba congelado.

A la otra orilla, había un hombre. Posiblemente le ayudaría a salir de allí.

-¡Hey! –Gritó tratando de llamar la atención de este, pero la ignoró. Dudó un segundo sobre correr sobre el hielo. ¿Y si estaba muy delgado?

Pero algo dentro le dijo que no parecía así. Puesto todo el paisaje estaba cubierto de nieve, y la luz de la luna le daba un brillo especial.

Asique, con cuidado, colocó un pie sobre el hielo. Y otro adelante del mismo. Y comenzó su travesía.

El ruso seguía sentado, bebiendo vodka. Incluso había escuchado a alguien hablar. Pero... ¿Quién querría hablar con él?

Y dirigió su vista al lago. Viendo a una joven iluminada por la luna. Cubierta por unas largas ropas blancas. Caminando despacio sobre el lago congelado.

-Ángel…-susurró, bebiendo más, tumbándose de espalda contra la nieve, observando la luna.

La chica observó la deprimente aura alrededor de aquella persona.

Y corrió por el hielo, acercándose a él.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor? –Dijo preocupada, tomando la cabeza del joven y ayudándole a sentarse. Observando el montón de botellas vacías de vodka.

Rusia observó a la chica de piel morena. Tenía cierto parecido con alguien.

-¿Señor? –Repitió la joven. El rubio colocó una mano en el rostro de esta.

-¿Rusia no te espanta? –Susurró, algo ebrio.

_-¿Estoy en Rusia?_ –Pensó enojada. Mataría al gringo al regresar.

-Eh… ¿Qué hace aquí tan solo?...No es bueno para su salud. Hace mucho frio. –Dijo la morena.

El ruso sollozó. Cubriendo su rostro otra vez.

La chica lo abrazó, colocando la cabeza de este sobre su hombro. El joven se quedó inmóvil y sintió su respiración detenerse.

-Ándele, no llore. Ya verá que todo tiene solución. –La chica le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, se separó de él y le brindó una de sus sonrisas más sinceras.

La cara del joven tenía una mueca de sorpresa.

-¿No…me tienes miedo? –Dijo dudoso, observando a la chica. Quien volvió a sonreír.

-¡Claro que no!...Usted...tiene la mirada de un buen hombre. Mi madre, que en paz descanse, me dijo que los ojos son las ventanas del alma. Y sus ojos son muy lindos y puros. –Y volvió a sonreír.

Rusia sonrió. Estaba seguro de que esa chica estaba loca.

-Ah...por cierto... Me llamo María Guadalupe del Carmen Fernández.-Y extendió una mano. –Un placer conocerle. –Y la chica volvió a sonreír.

Rusia respondió el saludo.

-Braginski...Iván Braguinski.-Dijo cansado. Esperando que la chica saliera corriendo.

-Mucho gusto. Disculpe, ¿de casualidad no sabe donde se encuentra la casa del señor Rusia? …-Dijo nerviosa, jugando con su abrigo. –Es que, me perdí.

Iván se sorprendió. Una chica buscándolo.

-Iván sabe donde vive Rusia, Da~ -Dijo sonriendo, y el aura purpura apareció tras él.

-¿Enserio? –Dijo la chica con los ojos brillosos. –

-Da~…Iván sabe por qué Iván es Rusia. – Y sonrió más ampliamente.

La chica se quedo blanca. Iván lo sabía. Ella correría.

-¿Es...usted...Rusia? –Dijo observándole fijamente. Dio una vuelta alrededor del. Observó su rostro. Como si de una mentira se tratase.

Iván le veía incrédulo. Con esa aura que asustaba a todos.

-Um… No es como me lo describieron. –Susurró –De que Rusia es alto, lo es. Pero…-Se colocó de puntitas, subiéndose a una roca. –No están esos cuernos. –Levantó su abrigo. –Ni la cola.-

-Kol...Kol…Kol…-Susurraba Iván.

-La...lamento si dije algo que le molestara. –Pidió disculpas con ojitos de cordero a medio degollar. –Pero es que Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y mi papa...decían cosas diferentes. –Dijo sacando la lengua, haciendo un gesto infantil

-Al contrario, -Dijo la chica otra vez. –El señor Rusia es una persona gentil, algo tímida y algo mas…-Pensó la chica.

-¿Quién eres tu…niña? –Preguntó serio Iván.

-¡Ah...claro! – Sacudió la nieve de su ropa, se quitó el guante de la mano derecha, extendiéndola nuevamente en forma de saludo y dijo. -¡Soy México! –Dijo sonriente. –Y es un placer conocer a Rusia –

Rusia de igual manera extendió su mano (sin guante) y respondió al saludo.

-Un placer...Da- Dijo dudoso este.

La joven buscó algo entre sus ropas. Y sacó un tubo de cristal, con un hermoso girasol en el centro. Y se lo entregó a Rusia.

-¿Es...para Rusia? –Preguntó, completamente impactado.

-¡Da! …Feliz Cumpleaños Rusia. –La chica sonrió.

El ruso agachó la cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo.

-спасибо- (Muchas Gracias)- Susurró el ruso. La chica lo volvió a abrazar, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El ruso se tensó. La chica lo notó.

-¡Perdón! …Pero es tradición en mi casa.-Dijo sonrojada. El joven seguía igual.

-No… estoy...bien. Da~ -Sonrió Iván, Observando el girasol.

-Como sé que es costumbre en tu casa –Buscó en su bolsa. –He traído dulces típicos de mi casa.-Le entregó una cajita de madera, con diversos dulces. –Espero sean de tu agrado.

-¿Por qué vino México a este lado del mundo? –Preguntó Iván, abriendo uno de los dulces, que tenía forma de bolita hecha con ralladura de coco.

-Yo...eh...- Se puso algo tímida. Respiró hondo y habló.

-¿Quiere Rusia ser amigo de México? –Dijo la joven. Viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-Друзья?-Preguntó el ruso. Si, esa chica estaba loca. Pero, por dentro se sentía extraño. Algo caliente en su pecho.

-Da, amigos –Repitió. Sonriendo otra vez.

Rusia Sonrió. Aunque esta vez no apareció el aura purpura.

-Da…Rusia será amigo de México. –Y comió aquel dulce.

.-.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Gritaba una chica con energía, con un pastel en las manos con muchas velitas. Sentado en la mesa estaba un joven de ojos violeta.

A la pequeña fiesta habían asistido algunos países. Alemania y su hermano Prusia, ambas Italias, E.U., China, Japón. Los países Bálticos, España. El invisible de Canadá, etc.

-¡Sopla las velitas Rusia! –Gritó el español. De fondo se escuchaban las mañanitas cantadas por la joven mexicana.

El ruso no dijo nada, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a aquellas reacciones de la chica.

Había una mesa con muchos regalos. La fiesta había sido en casa de México. Se escuchaban los mariachis. Todos festejaban. Y la joven veía atentamente al ruso.

Sopló las velas, todos aplaudieron.

-¡Mordida, Mordida, Mordida! – Decían todos al unísono, acostumbrados ya a las fiestas de cumpleaños de México. Que era tradición morder el pastel (Y que alguien estampara al invitado contra este) después de apagar las velas.

Gilbert lo haría, era su turno de embarrar a Iván en el pastel. Recordando una de sus viejas celebraciones en donde Iván lo había empujado tan fuerte que su awesome rostro chocó contra el suelo.

La mexicana quitaba delicadamente las velitas, colocándolas a un costado del pastel. Le entregó una palita a Iván.

Acto seguido, seguía la mordida. Por precaución, debido al aura obscura de Rusia y su característico "_Kol, Kol, Kol" _ Todos se habían alejado de él. Prusia colgaba de algún lugar en el techo. Mientras el resto del bar trió cubría sus fechorías.

-Vamos Iván, muerde el pastel. –Dijo tranquilamente María. Ocultando ambas manos atrás de ella.

El rubio acercó sus labios al pastel. Y del techo Gilbert se dejó caer.

Aún cuando todo parecía perfecto, Iván lo noto, empujando a Gilbert que se estrelló contra una pared. Japón lo había grabado todo.

Pero fue la sorpresa del ruso sentir la pegajosa cubierta de la tarta en su rostro.

Y a la joven mexicana sonriendo mientras le embarraba esta.

-Tradiciones son tradiciones, querido Iván. –Dijo sonriente, mientras le extendía un pañuelo un poco húmedo.

De una u otra forma, la mexicana siempre hacía lo mismo. Se ponía de acuerdo con su padre, España y el con el resto del bad trio.

-Kol...Kol...Kol...-Susurró mientras limpiaba su rostro.

El resto de la fiesta siguió normal. Iván salió al balcón a respirar un poco. La mexicana le siguió.

-Iván…Perdona por lo del pastel. –Sonrió, y el joven posó su violeta mirada en ella.

-México es inteligente, Da~ -Dijo dándole la espalda. –Siempre engaña a Rusia. – Y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Sabes Rusia, Hoy se cumplen más de 100 años desde que somos amigos. –Dijo la mexicana con una cajita en las manos. – Rusia siempre será bienvenido en la casa de México, Da. –Tomó las manos de Iván y colocó la cajita en ellas.

-Rusia también tiene un regalo para México, da. –Misteriosamente, de algún lugar. Sacó un ramo con 11 rosas blancas. Y una cajita pequeña.

-¡Que bonitas flores! – Las tomó y las olió. Un fresco aroma a invierno.

-¡Abre tu regalo! –Dijo la chica. Sonriente como siempre.

Rusia tomó la caja, y con mucho cuidado la abrió. Encontrándose con unos guantes de piel de color café obscuro. Y al fondo, una pequeña cuchilla de color plateado con unas incrustaciones en jade en la funda. En la empuñadura tenía tallado un girasol dorado. El ruso sonrió, probándose los guantes.

-Me alegra que te gustaran. –La chica sonrió y abrió aquella caja envuelta de forma muy formal. Jalando el listón plateado que la adornaba.

Adentro había un pequeño collar de oro blanco, de este colgaba una magnolia de plata. La chica sonrió. Era un collar muy bonito.

-Gracias Rusia. –Colocó el collar en la caja y le dio un abrazo.

Aún cuando llevaban más de un siglo de conocerse, la actitud de la mexicana aun le sorprendía. Pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Pues fue la primera en no correr de él y su primer amiga.

.-.

* * *

><p>¡Hola Lectores!<p>

Si, lo sé. Esto no es común con lo que escribo, pero en fin.

Estaba leyendo, para un trabajo. Y me enteré de que México fue de los primeros países en crear relaciones con Rusia, Y se me vino a la cabeza Hetalia.

Y se me ocurrió esta loca idea en lugar de estudiar para un examen.

Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado.

Atte: Sakura Mudou .

***Atole:** Es una bebida de origen prehispánico consumida principalmente en México, Guatemala, Honduras y otros países de Centroamérica. En su forma original es una cocción dulce de maíz en agua, en proporciones tales que al final de la cocción tenga una moderada viscosidad y que se sirve lo más caliente posible.


End file.
